Multi-layer brazing sheets made from aluminum alloys are known for use in controlled atmosphere brazing (CAB), but have limitations for use in vacuum brazing. For example, zinc is used as liner or interliner layers for multi-layer brazing sheets to provide corrosion protection, but zinc can contaminate a vacuum braze furnace and have a negative impact on the vacuum brazing process. U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,932 discloses a multi-layer sheet structure, but does not require thermal treatment or homogenization of the core, which promotes a continuous, dense Mn-containing dispersoid band as the interface between the core and the interliner to enhance corrosion protection. Alternative brazing sheet structures, compositions and methods for making them remain desirable.